Worse Games To Play, 77th hunger games SYOT CLOSED
by ruckes
Summary: Cancelled, due to 3/4 of the characters being Mary Sue, boring, or bloodbath. Check my poll, may restart a new SYOT, but it will be alot more strict on characters accepted.
1. Updated Tribute List

Thanks Everybody that's sent in a tribute, I have the form on my profile so you can copy/paste it now/ sorry about that.

**District 1**

**Male- **Diamond Washington(17)-**BamItsTyler**

**Female- **Brynne Markwood(13)-**JustAWriter167**

**District 2**

**Male- **Nathaniel Pierce(18)-**JustAWriter167**

**Female- **Alina Novak(14)-**WaffleManiac**

**District 3**

**Male- **Quail Polaris(14)-**Meguca**

**Female- **Gwendolyn Brown-(14)-**HarryPotterNut1**

**District 4**

**Male- **Clem Adiel(17)-**Hello83443  
**

**Female- **Zenobia Thela Hayes(16)-**ZataraGrace**

**District 5**

**Male- **Jay Malvina(14)-**m****eguca**

**Female- **Ebba Lark(12)-**meguca**

**District 6**

**Male- **Daren Yates(12)-**Hello83433**

**Female-** Amanda Brown(13)-**JustAWriter167**

**District 7**

**Male- **Cypress Hampton(18)-**Infamouskal420**

**Female- **Sarah Qubet(17)-**HarryPotterNut1**

**District 8**

**Male- **Midal Gwenleth(13)-**secretelypeeta**

**Female- **Essence Park(15)-**Hello83433**

**District 9**

**Male- **David Peterson(17)-**DEP61**

**Female- **Michelle 'Elle' Methodios(14)-**Aileen's Feather**

**District 10**

**Male- **Loxy Revoire(15)-**meguca**

**Female- **Saffron Qubet(17)-**HarryPotterNut1**

**District 11**

Male- Zaphrina Harriet Xell(17)-**ZataraGrace**

**Female- **Oak Xell(18)-**ZataraGrace**

**District 12**

**Male- **Scree Anderson(18)-**GoldenFeatherGyru**

**Female- **Kathryn Jansen Thorn(16)-**Savvy the Hunter of Artemis**

* * *

_**UP FOR REVIEW-**_**These Characters most likely have some issues that need to be worked out before they are finalized.**


	2. Sponsor System and Reapings Progress

**Sponsor System**

**_So they way this sponsor system is going to work is that anyone can be a sponsor, and you have a balance that you can use to buy things for anyone_**

**Follow or Favorite Story-10 Points(10 for following either/10 for favoriting either)**

**Review-7 points for first, 5 for additional**

**Review my other story(worse games to play)-8 points**

**Send In Bloodbath Tribute-15 points, 7 for additional**

**Send in Tribute-10 points, 5 for additional**

**Participate in Poll-5 points(make sure to participate in these though, it will be a large factor when deciding POV time, and who wins)**

* * *

**Bottle of Water-5**

**Food(10 apples and a bit of cheese)-7**

**Iodine-10**

**Flashlight/Matches-10**

**Change of Clothes-15**

**Small Weapons(daggers, small sword, Arrows)-20**

**Feast(contains a main meal, side dish, drink, and snack, also with silverware)-30**

**Weather Tent-35**

**Large Weapon(Bow, Trident, Axe)-40**

**Anything Else-Ask me and I'll determine the price**

* * *

**Point Balance**

**Meguca-62 points**

**JustAWriter167-52 points**

**BamItsTyler-42 points**

**HarryPotterNut1-32 points**

**Aileen's feather-10 points**

**ZataraGrace-47 points**

**WaffleManaic-27 points**

**Hello83433-35 points**

**Infamouskul420-20 points**

**Savvy the Hunter of Artemis-15 points**

**DEP61-10 points**

**SecretelyPeeta-30 points**

**GoldenFeatherGyru-10 points**

* * *

**Current Progress**

**District 1 Reaping-Complete**

**District 2 Reaping-Complete**

**District 3 Reaping-Complete**

**District 4 Reaping-Complete**

**District 5 Reaping-Complete**

**District 6 Reaping-Outline **

**District 7 Reaping-Idea's Forming**

**District 8 Reaping-N/A**


	3. District 1 Reapings

**Hello all, before I begin with the first reapings, a few announcements, first, the updated list is 100% accurate and their ARE spots still open, primarily male. Second, I'm hoping to get a new reaping chapter out every day or every other day until about January 5th, which is when I start school, then I'm going to be updating once every 2 or 3 days. Finally, when I'm done with all the reapings I'm going to do a quick recap from the capitols point of view so you can see something about everyone without reading through the long chapters. Thanks for submitting your characters and here's the first reaping :)**

**Diamond POV**

I close my eyes and focus on my target. 4 dummies all lined up in a random order. I unsheathe my trusty katana and quickly slice the first one, decapitating it quickly, then spin around and thrust my blade into the seconds chest, pull it out swiftly and carefully slice it's stomach open, before turning around kicking a dummy off of it's stand, then thrusting my sword through anothers brain. I pull it out and wipe the chunky pink goo that represents it's brains off my blade, returning it back to my sheathe.

I turn around to see that my instructor is nodding at me, seemingly happy at my performance. I grin at the thought of making my trainer proud, just a shadow of what's to come. I'm going to volunteer this year and I'm going to win, to bring pride to my district. I'm the best in the whole academy with blades, especially the katana, and I've been chosen by the academy to be this years volunteer. I go to my locker and place my beloved katana back on it's shelf. _I'll be seeing you again in a couple weeks._

I close the locker, making sure to place the lock back on it, not that anyone would have the guts to steal from me. I exit the academy and leisurely stroll the short distance home. My parents bought a house near the academy when it was shown how much skill I had, and they both agreed to help me in all ways to volunteer and bring honor to our district, just like Johnson and Emerald, my best friends.

I was at the academy really late to practice, as it's the last night before the reaping, so my parents are both asleep in their room. However, I find my 10 year old little sister Ruby sitting on the couch, sipping something out of a cup.

I slowly walk towards her, "Why are you awake so late?" I ask concerned.

She looks over, and I now see the look of distress on her face, "Why are you awake so late?" She asks, somewhat sarcastically.

I give her a slight smile, "Well, I have to practice, tomorrow is the reapings."

She sulks and turns her head to the ground, "Are you really volunteering?"

I give a short sigh, "Is that what this is about?" She gives a slight nod. "Don't worry Ruby, I'm the best at the academy, I'm going to win, and then we're gonna be rich!"

She looks back at me, tears welling up in her eyes, "I don't care about being rich," she barely whispers, "I just want you to come home, I don't want you to leave. Please."

I feel a pang of guilt, and for a second actually contemplate not volunteering, but quickly shake it. "I'm sorry Ruby, but it's too late." I see her begin to sulk back down. "But hey, don't worry. I'm going to win this."

She looks back up and wipes her eyes, "Promise?" She whispers

I give a warm smile back and say quietly, "Promise. Now off to bed, you need sleep silly."

This seems to cheer her up a bit and she quietly gets up and runs upstairs to her room. I walk over to her seat and take her cup to the sink and wash it. After that I go upstairs and drift off into restless sleep.

**Brynn POV**

I sit at my desk, hurriedly finishing my homework. Well, not my homework, see, I do other kids homework for some extra cash. I have a photographic memory so alot of people are willing to pay me so they can get perfect grades and save a bit of time. Mainly save time. But I took to much homework to do yesterday, and now I'm sitting here still doing homework at 11:30. Probably because they want to get some sleep, it is the night before the reaping after all. I finish the last problem of the worksheet. You had to match gems to the jewelry their popular in, pretty simple. I set my pencil down and lay down in bed, lost in my thoughts.

_What if I'm reaped? Would anyone care? Would anyone volunteer for me? _I quickly shake the thoughts, it's district 1 and I'm 12, of course someone will volunteer for me if i'm picked, people will probably get in a fight to volunteer for me, that happened last year, one girl broke her nose in the struggle to volunteer, it's ridiculous. I let out a yawn and lay down into bed, and within minutes I'm fast asleep. _  
_

**Diamond POV**

I wake up and stretch out my arms, quickly getting up, _today is a big day, today is the day I volunteer and bring honor to my district. _I pump my fist in the air and rush to my bathroom, making myself presentable, I'm going to be in front of the whole capitol, and I need to make an impression. And that's exactly what I'll do with my outfit, a blue suit with diamonds on the cuffs and lapel, giving the impression of armor. What I'm saying with my outfit is clear, I am a warrior, I am prepared, I will win. I put on the suit and run downstairs seeing that my family is at the table eating breakfast already. My dad looks up and grins at me, "Nice outfit son."

I triumphantly smirk at the praise, "Thanks."

I take my seat and we eat a light breakfast of some rolls in silence. After eating I get up and am about to leave when I hear my sister call after me, "Diamond! Wait!" She runs over and pulls a red rose out of her pocket and slips it onto my shirt pocket. "For luck." She says sweetly.

I feel a silly grin crawl onto my face, not the triumphant smile like I gave to my dad, or the smirks I give when someone praises me, but an actual smile that only she can get from me. "Thanks Ruby." I give her hand a squeeze before leaving my house and slowly walking to the town square. I want to look presentable when I get there, no one will want to sponsor a kid covered in sweat from running, no matter how impressive he looks otherwise.

I reach the square and check in, trying to find my friends through the large crowd of kids that have flocked here early, before realizing they wont be in the "pens." They'll be up on stage with the group of victors, they wont be mentoring though, there's plenty of victors that are more old and experienced to do that. I sit here waiting, fiddling with the rose that my sister gave me this morning. A thought comes to me and I grin, I don't need any luck, I'm going to win this with my skill.

**Brynn POV**

I wake up to the sound of a horn and I immediately shoot up, trying to spot the source of the sound. I look over and see my parents, holding a little paper horn thing that they've had for years, and a grin of realization creeps onto my face. My Dad confirms my suspicion when he shouts with his thick Filipino, at least I think that's what it's called, accent, "Happy birthday!"

I get out of my bed and give each a hug, how could I forget it's my birthday! I turn 13 this year, I remember last years birthday perfectly clear, mainly because I have a photographic memory. I had been perfectly calm the day before, not worrying about the reaping at all, but when I realized that I was 12, I nearly fainted, it took 30 minutes of the two coaxing me, telling me there was no way I would get picked. Telling me that someone would volunteer for me if by some horrible twist of fate I did get picked.

This year I have no such worries, as they were right, there's no way I'm going in, people have fights over who gets to volunteer, there's no way they would just not volunteer one year.

I don't bother to wash up or get dressed in anything too fancy for this reason. I just throw on an old green dress and comb my long, brown hair. I go downstairs to see that my two parents are there, but luckily, not Lynn. Lynn may be my twin but the similarities stop at the date of birth, heck, even those are different, she was born a couple seconds before me, and was technically born yesterday, so we celebrate then.

Me and Lynn are worst enemies, she's jealous of my smarts and is always picking fights with me and complaining our parents like me better. I shake the thought and sit down at the table and eat a light breakfast of some rolls. After we finish eating my dad tells me to hold on and leaves the room. _Why would he tell me to wait? _Right on queue my dad walks back into the room, holding something behind his back.

I eye him suspiciously and a huge grin appears on his face. Suddenly he pulls out what was behind his back and my mouth drops open. It's a cake, _an __actual cake!_ He drops it on the table and I stand on my chair to admire it, it has white frosting with beautiful artwork drawn on it, and the inscription in the middle. **Happy Birthday Brynne and Lynn! **I grab my fork and am abut to dig in when my dad cuts me off.

"Not yet," He takes away my fork. "We're having it for dinner, both you AND Lynn, it's for both of you. I put on a mopey face before letting out a laugh.

"Ok, Ok, we can wait till later." I roll my eyes.

My dad in response picks up the cake and puts it in the refrigerator. "You better get going, don't want to be late." I check the time on our wall clock and open the door, walking the short distance to the square. By the time I get there I notice that most of the kids are here already so I just slip into my spot and wait for the reaping to begin. Apparently I got here REALLY late, as the mayor comes out just a minute after I arrive.

He begins reading the speech that he reads every year about the dark days and why we have the hunger games. After what seems like hours he finally finishes and he introduces our escort, Maller. He thanks the mayor and wastes no time, strutting over to the female bowl and plucking a slip right out of the top.

He swiftly walks over to the podium and reads, "The female tribute for district one is...Brynn Markwood!"

**Diamond POV**

I follow the looks of the other boys my age and see a 13 year old, who I vaguely recognize as a child prodigy or something like that, slowly walk out of her area and up towards the stage, with a smirk on her face. I wait for the girls to start fighting over who gets to volunteer like they usually do, but instead I just hear a few murmurs coming from the crowd.

Huh, I guess everyone wants to see how the prodigy fares in the games, interesting. Well, one more easy target when the games begin I guess. I turn my attention to the group of kids around me, glaring down anyone that looks like their about to volunteer. This is my year, no one else is taking this from me.

Suddenly I remember my conversation with Ruby last night and am unsure for a moment, but again I shake it off. I'm going to win this, I promised her. I rub my fingers against the rose she gave me this morning and ready myself. I see the escort has already grabbed the slip and is walking back to the podium.

He gives a slight cough, "The male tribute is...Qua-"

"I volunteer!" I shout as loud as I can, pushing my way through the crowd, I see multiple kids glaring at me, but no one dares try to volunteer above me, they all know I was chosen. I reach the stage and the escort beams at me.

"Now that's the spirit, what's your name son?"

I smirk at the crowd, "Diamond Washington."

He hurries me over to where Brynn is and we shake hands, she seems surprised, but not necessarily scared, I wonder if she'll be allowed with the careers. She glares at me, as if reading my thoughts, and gives me a smile that says, _I'm not going to be allowed to be a career, your going to beg me to be a career. _I allow myself a slight smile, between my skill with weaponry, and her smarts, this year is going to have a district 1 victor, and we both know it. What she just doesn't know is that it's going to be me.

**Ok next chapter is going to be out later tonight or tomorrow morning. It's going to be quite a bit shorter, but my future chapters are going to be somewhere in the middle of the lengths. Make sure to review, and if you like it make sure to check out my other story, _The Games We Play._**


	4. District 2 Reapings

**Well I'm a bit disappointed with the length of this chapter, but I'll just be sure to make the next reapings more lengthy. Speaking of which, I still need the district 3 male, but anyways here we go, district 2 reapings. Make sure to check out the polls on my profile BTW.**

**Nathaniel Pierce POV**

I lay in bed, listening to the yelling from my parents room and don't even have to wonder what it's about. Every year the two argue about the same thing, me volunteering. My dad wanting me to follow in his footsteps, and become a victor, my mom worried that I wont make it, and saying it should be my choice. This year is my last year, and although I agree with my mom that It should be my choice, and I don't want to, if I don't volunteer this year they'll never stop fighting about it. So this year I'm going to have to volunteer, maybe if I die my father will realize he's wrong. Probably not, more likely he'll think i'm a disgrace as his son for losing and tainting his name, or some crap like that. Then again he already thinks that so who cares really?

I slowly get up out of my bed, get dressed, and grab my sketching notebook and a pencil. I slowly creep out of my room, careful to make sure my parent don't hear me. Then again, I could set off a bomb and they wouldn't hear me over their endless shouts. Still, I tip toe towards the door, and carefully creep it open, slipping the door closed. It's still an hour before the reaping, but I decided earlier that I would get up early to draw in peace, to calm my mind. Something to distract me from the fact I'm about to volunteer for a fight to the death.

I sit down on a log and begin to draw everything I see. First I begin a rough sketch of the district from where I sit, then begin adding in people and things I see, Some kids playing with plastic swords, A couple walking by holding a small baby, an old man walking a black lab. I begin to lose myself in my drawings, wishing a could stay here drawing forever, that I could just not volunteer. But no, I've decided I'm going to volunteer already, I'm going to volunteer, win, and my dad is going to be proud of me. We'll live in victors village and will have more money then we know what to do with. I lose myself in these thoughts, and forget about the reality of the world I live in.

**Alina Novak POV**

_Beep Beep Beep._

I groggily get up and slam my hand down aimlessly, effectively stopping my alarm clock. I slowly make my way to the bathroom, brushing my teeth, washing my hair, then carefully putting the Long flowing blonde hair into a bun, resisting the urge to just slip it right into ponytail. I put on a beautiful white dress with silver flats that my mother bought for me to wear for my reaping. As a last thought I put on a gold necklace that's been in my family for generation. I think it's called an heirloom or something like that.

I slip out of my room and head downstairs, silently making some breakfast, making sure not to wake my parents so early in the morning. After eating a bit of chicken, and sipping impatiently on some milk, I put on a jacket and go outside, headed towards my backyard. I retrieve my collection of daggers hidden in a pipe and take aim on the crude, homemade target that I made to practice.

I made this little station so I could practice without having to go to the academy with all those idiots. I take a deep breath and throw 4 daggers in quick succession, each one squeezing into the bullseye. I do this for the next hour, testing myself in different ways. First I try throwing while running, then while sitting, and even blindfolded, hitting bullseye or close to every time. After hitting the just outside the bullseye while throwing backward, I return my knives to their original spot and decide to get going. The reaping is probably starting soon, I'm not going to volunteer this year, I'm only 14, but still, no need to be late.

I get to the town square just in time, noticing most of the kids are already here. I silently slip into my age section and wait for the rest of the kids to file in. After a couple minutes the mayor steps out and gives the same speech he does every year about the dark days and why we have the hunger games. I notice a good amount of people around me are actually intrigued by this crap. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised, this is the district where everyone thinks of it as an honor to be put in the games.

I'm snapped back into reality when the escort walks over to the reaping ball. She begins digging around throughout the ball, and I swear she purposely drops at least 5 slips before finally picking one and taking it out. I lean back waiting for her to call a name, immediately followed by the familiar, I Volunteer! The escort unfolds the slip, and clears her throat.

"The female tribute for district 2 is...Alina Novak!"

**Nathaniel Pierce POV**

I immediately recognize the name read, who wouldn't. Her dad and sister both won the games, so the last name is pretty well known. I see her calmly walk up with a smug smile on her face, someone is obviously going to volunteer for her, and she knows it, after all she's only 14. But after a few seconds I realize that no ones going to volunteer, probably because they recognize her last name, and want to see if she can give 3 wins to the name. She seems to realize this, and her smile falters for a second before she plasters it back on her face. The escort seems to be in a rush for some reason, wasting no time to strut over and take the first slip she comes in contact with. _Here we go, time to volunteer._ I tense myself, readying to volunteer immediately. She unfolds the paper, and reads the name, "Fanta Larone." I look over to see a 14 year old slowly step out of his pen and raise my hand, wasting no time to shout, "I volunteer!"

**Alina Novak POV**

I'm somewhat taken aback by the volunteer, then angry. Why did no one volunteer for me? I'm 14 years old just like him. Yet he didn't even think twice before volunteering, and now a ton of other kids are screaming the words trying to be the one. Yet when I got reaped you could have heard a pin drop in the capitol. There's no point in being mad though, I'm going in, might as well just try my best to get out. The volunteer, his name is Nathaniel Pierce, slowly makes his way up. He doesn't seem very thrilled about being the tribute as most usually are, probably one of those kids forced to volunteer. We both shake hands, and I make sure to not shake at all, I can't afford to show any weakness. I know that I have to win these games, not for my family name, or the honor of my district. But to survive, and I will survive, no matter the cost.


	5. District 3 Reapings

**Gwendolyn POV**

I wake up to a wet feeling on my cheek. I groan and get up, looking over to see it's my best friend, Rose. I grin and begin petting her golden fur. "Hey there Rose, how are you doing?"

"Good lets go get some food." Rose runs off on all fours, and I slowly follow after slipping on a black skirt and red top. I don't bother slipping on anything too fancy, but I'm not going to go out with a T-Shirt and shorts.

I get down to see that the rest of my family is still asleep, Rose must have woke me up early. I look at the clock and confirm my suspicion, it's 2 hours until the reaping still. I let out a groan, "Rose, why did you wake me up so early?"

"So we could play some!"

I sigh, "I don't want to play today Rose."

She looks up at me as if I was crazy, "Why not?"

I'm a bit irritated now, "It's the reaping! I could be dead in a couple days!"

She looks up at me and her expression softens, "Don't worry, your names only in there 3 times, you aren't going to be picked, plus you survived the last two years didn't you?"

I feel tears prickling my eyes and quickly wipe them off with my sleeve, "Really?" I whisper

"I promise you."

I allow myself to smile, "Alright, cmon lets eat quick so we can play." I toss her a bit of ham while I nibble on some bread, giddy with excitement to play with my best friend.

**Quail POV**

I sit silently in my room, fiddling with my wires, no particular goal in mind. After 30 minutes I silently get up and creep downstairs, careful not to wake my grandma. She needs her sleep, even if I can't get any. What kid could get sleep today, knowing you could be dead in a couple days. Certainly not me, that's for sure. I get down to the dinner table, and to my surprise my 85 year old grandma Jemma is at the table.

I take slow careful steps towards her before softly speaking, "Grandma?" No response, I speak a bit louder, "Grandma?" Still no response, that' weird. Then I remember, how could I forget, she's partially deaf, so you need to talk to her from her right, not the left like I was.

I walk over in front of her and sit down at the table, as she suddenly is snapped out of her trance and looks up at me. I take note that she has bags under her eyes, probably got no sleep. "Grandma what's wrong, why are you up so early."I say in a concerned voice. She may be my legal guardian, but at her elderly age, I'm the one who has to take care of her.

She looks up at me, wiping tears from her eyes, "I'm worried for you dear."

I sigh, "Grandma, you worry too much, my name is in there 3 times since you didn't let me take tesserae, there's practically no chance of me being picked."

She glares at me with a sudden ferocity, "What if you do? There are kids with there names in there once who get picked all the time." She calms her self down before saying with her normal, soft voice, "Sorry, I should be the one telling you to not worry, not the other way around."

I let myself grin slightly, "It's okay grandma, your just concerned for me, and rightfully so."

After that we drop the topic, and instead make small talk while eating breakfast. I look at the time, and quickly set my glass of water down. "Oh dang grandma, I have to go, the reaping is soon."

I run upstairs to get changed, slipping on a light blue button-up shirt, and some pleated pants. I run downstairs, giving my grandma a quick kiss on the forehead, and then dash off towards the town square. The last thing I need is to be late on reaping day.

**Gwendolyn POV**

"Come on Rose that's not fair!" I yell at her, although the effect is lost as I can't help but laugh while saying it. We're playing a game of tag and she ignored the 5 second head start I'm supposed to get, just like she always does.

My attention is snapped when my mother walks to the backyard, opening the fence. Upon seeing me she just shakes her head and sighs. "Reapings start soon, better get going." She says, not even looking me in the eye.

She always has been like that, same with the rest of the people in the family, everyone just likes to pretend I don't exist. Everyone hates me, calls me weird, I once heard my sisters saying they should just put me in the orphanage. Everyone but Rose, the one person I can call a friend. My mom always scolds me about being friends with her, saying mean things about the two of us. One time I yelled at her for saying them in front of Rose, and in response she slapped me and told me that she couldn't understand us. I had yelled back at her, telling her how if she couldn't understand us, then how could she talk? She shut up after that, and she hasn't said anything about it since.

She's a good friend though, always there for me, making me feel good when I'm worried. I run off, not bothering to even go inside, instead just running as fast as I can to the town square. I just want to get this over with. I don't even want to do this. Why do I have to do this? It's so unfair. Why are they so mean to us?

**Quail POV**

I slip into my section, shuddering when I see the mayor come out to make his speech. I tune him out, worried to much about not only me, but grandma at the moment. If I go in, I will die, that's for sure. And if I die who will take care of her? My parents died of a "work accident" when I was four, but I don't believe it.

My thoughts are stopped by a high pitched scream, and I follow the looks of everyone else, wondering what happened. I must have missed the female reapings, as I see a girl I vaguely recognize as the school weirdo, fighting against the peacekeepers, unwilling to move. After a couple seconds she just faints, and the peacekeepers have to drag her up to the stage.

I don't have time to feel sorry for her as suddenly the escort, I think her name is Lila, is walking to the podium, slip in hand. She unfolds it and time seems to slow down as she begins to read the name.

"The male tribute for district 3 is...Quail Polaris!"

The next 10 minutes go by in a blur. I remember crying when my name was picked and being half dragged to the stage. The peacekeepers were holding the barely conscious girl up, and had to practically lift her hand so we could shake.

After that my grandma was my only visitor, I vaguely remember her tying I string to my finger, saying something I couldn't remember. Then it hit me, she told me the string was to remember her. And remember her I will, for the rest of my life, however short it may be.

**Thanks for reading guys, hoped you liked it. So another short chapter, but it's a non career district and both of these tributes were uh... lets just say they were special. In case you didn't notice, Rose is a dog, her only friend, family ignores her blah blah blah. Fun to write, but wasn't much to write. District 4 will be longer, promise. Make sure to vote in the poll, Cya**


	6. District 4 Reapings

**Woot, another Reaping, need 3 more tributes, make sure to vote on the polls on my profile. They could mean LIFE OR DEATH, and will mean who gets POV time. District 5 reapings will be out tomorrow. I will have you guys know I'm not going to be portraying your character exactly as it says, so keep that in mind. So if say your tribute doesn't have any friends or close family I may throw something unique in to make it interesting. *Cough*TalkingDog*Cough* So anyways without further ado, the district 4 reapings, So this chapter is uber long, and this is BY FAR my favorite so far. I think you'll see why soon.**

**Zenobia POV**

I close my eyes, focusing on my target, throwing both my trident and knife at the dummy, the knife burying itself in the chest, the Trident smacking it in the neck. The dummy is now holding onto it's head by just a thread, and in a second it's detached, and lying on the floor. I walk away, leaving the mess for someone else to pick up. I notice alot of the kids in the academy are staring at me enviously. And that's just what they are, jealous little kids.

One girl my age is grinning at me twirling a knife. I quickly glare at the skinny little girl, I could probably snap her in half. I take a half step towards her, and is if she's reading me mind she quickly sets the knife and drops her gaze. I grin at the act of cowardice, they need to be more specific about who they let in here. No one has even talked to her ever since a particular boy who had been bullying her got a knife buried in his backpack as he was walking past a target. Everyone knew it was no accident, I never miss my target, it was a message. Don't mess with me, or else you'll get a trident to the chest.

I leave the academy, and walk past the rich part of the district that the academy is built around. It makes no sense though, it should be in the poor area that I live in. We know hunger, we're strong from physical labor, and even our girls have more balls then any rich kid.

I ignore it though, if they want to think that the pampered brats are going to win us games, then they're delusional. This year I'm volunteering, not to bring pride to my district or crap like that, no, that's no reason to risk your death. The reason I'm volunteering is because with my large family, we're pretty poor, and if I win, then my family can actually be able to have a meal where they are full. Have a fresh change

**Clem POV**

I hang off the dock, frantically searching for the fishing hooks that I had been working on all day. I spot them drifting off, barely in reach, and reach my hand in. I'm just barely too short, so I go over more, only my feet still on the dock. I stretch out as far as my small 5'5" body will take me, and jut barely managing to snag them, before losing my grip on the dock on falling into the ice cold water. I frantically begin thrashing out in the water, horrible thoughts flooding my mind.

**10 years ago**

_I sit there on the dock, paying special attention to my father who is making a futile attempt to teach me to make fishing hooks. His voice was slurred, and it was apparent he was drunk, as he had been for as long as I could remember. He said something senseless about worms before slipping while trying to pick up a hook and falling into the cold November night water. He began thrashing around senselessly, too drunk to even swim the small distance to the dock. I remember his bloodcurdling screams as I lay there crying, helpless. I crawled over and the last thing I ever saw of him was his bright blue eyes staring at me, tears welling up in his eyes as they faded below the water line. Even drunk he knew what was going on, he spent his last moments terrified, and helpless to anything. _

**Present Day**

I begin panting heavily, remembering the things I've been told a million times. I begin swimming as calmly as I can toward the dock, climbing up the ladder that had been installed just after my father had drowned. I make my way up, dripping wet and shivering cold from the freezing water. I had to make my way home, I could freeze to death in 5 minutes flat in the frosty air while dripping wet. I take slow steps, hoping that I can somehow make my way home in time. I trip over a crack in the boards and find myself on the wooden floor of the docks. I can't die, no, not like this. Not in the same water that claimed my fathers life, not at the same dock, not for the same reason my dad did. I try to get up but find myself unable to. My body is shutting down, I hope my family doesn't take it too hard. My world begins to fade away to blackness and I swear I see a shoe, before drifting into sweet unconsciousness.

**Zenobia POV**

I stare terrified and in awe at the boy in front of me. The dumb kid fell in the water, he's probably gonna freeze to death! Suddenly the realization hits me, I look down at the boy below me. I grit my teeth in frustration, and take out my jacket wrapping it around his body, before lifting the surprisingly light boy up, and moving as fast as I dare, making my way home.

**Clem POV**

I attempt to sit up with a groan and immediately realize that I am not at my home. I am on a couch in the middle of a very small room, layered in crudely made wool blankets. I slowly sit up wondering where I am. Then I remember, last night. Last night I fell in the same lake that claimed my fathers life, I tried making my way home but was to far away, and ended up falling and passing out. So how did I get here? My answer comes immediately as a slightly dark women who appears to be in her early 50's enters the room.

"Ah, your awake, you had quite a scare last night."

I look at her confusedly, "How did I get here? Who are you?"

She lets out a small laugh, "My daughter Zenobia found you passed out on the docks, and brought you here. Luckily she found you when she did, you nearly froze out there."

Now i'm even more confused, why would they help me? My thoughts are interrupted when I remember my family. They must be scared to death! I told them I was going out to the docks to make the hooks, oh god!

She seems to read my thoughts as her expression suddenly softens, "You better be getting home sweetheart, your parents must be scared sick."

I nod and quickly get up to open the door to the shack, opening the door before turning around. "Thank you." I say softly, and I really mean it, they saved my life.

She gives a slight smile before turning around to tend to something else. I exit the shack and find myself running home, unable to think about anything but the fact that I owe complete strangers with my life.

**Zenobia POV**

I slowly get out of my bed, quickly noticing from how bright it is that she's slept way too late. I quickly slip on a random dress, grabbing my sharp tooth necklace and slipping it on as well, before making my way to the small family room. I get out to notice the rest of my family is already eating and suddenly I'm furious at my family.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I ask, trying to not sound as angry as I am.

My oldest brother Daedalus, the smart one in the family, lets out a laugh, "You deserve some sleep, after all you did save a blokes life yesterday." He winks at me jokingly. My other 3 brothers all join in his laughing and I just roll my eyes.

"What time is it anyways?" I ask to no one in particular.

"30 minutes to the reaping." The youngest of my 4 older brothers, Perseus, answers the question this time.

I curse under my breath, "I'm gotta go, I promised to meet Cade before the reaping."

I run out of the house and as I'm closing the door I swear I hear everyone begin to burst out laughing.

**Clem POV**

After getting home to a sleep deprived mother and older sister who broke down when they saw me, and assuring them I was perfectly fine. I told the two what had happened, resulting in another break down from my mother. I feel sorry for her, she breaks down at the smallest things, and she probably thought I was dead, and now she knows I almost did die. Not to mention the fact it was the same way and place my father's life was ended.

After another 30 minutes of assuring my mother I was fine, I went upstairs to get dressed for the reapings. As I put on a white dress shirt and pleated shorts, I can't help wonder about what happened last night. Why did that girl save me? Why did the family give me all those blankets when they could have just left me to die, and be held no responsibility for it. Just a dumb kid who fell into the water late at night.

I shake these thoughts and run downstairs, eating breakfast with my mother, who then insists on walking with me to the square for the reapings today. How dumb of me, I nearly died the night before the reapings. If I had been out there another minute I probably wouldn't even be able to volunteer this year.

The only reason I'm volunteering this year is because I want my family to be safe. So I wont have to make fishing hooks to get extra money for my family, and nearly dying because of it. I finish up my light breakfast, and drink some water while waiting for my mom to finish eating. No matter what I do I can't help but be think about my moms reaction this morning. What would happen if she saw me die in the hunger games? What would she do then? I don't want to think about that though, besides, I'm not going to die, I'm going to win.

**Zenobia POV**

I sit patiently in my area, waiting for the reapings to begin. When I got to Cade, my best, and probably only, friend's house. We talked about some random stuff for a little while before he finally asked the big question I knew he was thinking about. He wanted to know if I was volunteering. When I told him he was, he had looked like he had just been hit by a train. I remember he had quietly gotten up and just left me standing there, no chance to even explain myself. He had to know why I was volunteering, my families business was failing, and we're close to starving. We need money, we need me to volunteer and win.

My thoughts are interrupted as the escort steps out, giving her usual gibberish. I must have zoned out during the mayors speech, not that I would have listened to it anyways. The escort makes her way over to the female reaping ball and plucks out a slip of paper from the bottom of the bowl. I tense myself, I'm about to put myself into a fight to the death.

"The female tribute is...Lily Po-"

"I volunteer!" I shout, making sure that everyone can see it's me. No one would dare volunteer over me, and I know it.

**Clem POV**

The quick volunteer takes me aback, if people are volunteering that early I'm going to have to be quick. The escort seems happy that there is a volunteer and helps her up on the stage before asking, "It appears we have a volunteer! What's your name?"

She leans into the microphone, speaking casually, "Zenobia Thela Hayes."

I recognize the name right away, unsure where from. Zenobia, where have I heard that before. Suddenly it hits me hits me like a train. That was the girl that had saved me just last night, and I'll be going to a fight to the death with her.

**Zenobia POV**

I sit there returning every glare I get from the female section. If they really wanted to be the tribute they should have volunteered, if their too afraid of me, then they shouldn't be in the arena anyways. The escort makes her way to the male bowl, reaching in and fishing out a slip off the top.

She walks over and unfolds the slip. "The male tribute is...Zacha-"

She is cut off right away, "I volunteer!"

I look out in the crowd, a little surprised someone volunteered so early, some years there aren't even any volunteers. When I see the boy who volunteered walk up to the stage I'm dumbfounded, and to be perfectly honest a bit mad too. The boy who volunteers is the same one I saved just last night. Kid must have a death wish or something. We shake hands and I look him in the eyes, and he quickly averts them. Is it possible he knows it was me who saved him? Either way it doesn't matter, I may have saved his life once, but that's a one time deal, i'm going to win this, and no one is going to get in my way.

**Jebus that took so long to write. I just spent my new years writing a freaking story, while my friends are all out partying. But Man, I'm getting way to attached to these characters. I don't know how I'm going to kill of all but one of my precious babies QQ**


	7. District 5 Reapings

**Hello everyone, I would just like to thank all of you for your continued support. I love reading your guys' reviews, so keep them coming! The next 2 chapters are going to be a bit short, as the tributes are all young'ins or bloodbaths. I'm have some plans for district 7 though. Make sure to vote on the polls and review, and I still need the district 8 and 12 males. Sorry for the long wait, I just started school, so updates will be every 2 or 3 days now probably on weekdays. I'll try to get one daily on weekends though, anyways here's the district 5 reapings!**

**Ebba POV**

"Come on Richie I did it so you can too!" I laugh at my friend, snipping the scissors in my hand for effect.

His face turns a sickly pale, "I uh, kinda want to you know, keep my hair?"

Me and Jay, my other best friend, burst out laughing. I had cut my long, ginger hair just a couple months ago, on my 12th birthday, and now we are trying to get Richie to cut his long hair.

"Alright, Alright," I begin, "You can keep your hair, sissy."

He just rolls his eyes at this, "Whatever, I'm going home, I need to get some sleep, the reapings tomorrow."

Me and Jay both lock eyes, a plan forming. Right as he turns around I run over behind him, holding the scissors I had stolen from my mother, right up to his hair. With one quick motion, I clip off a chunk of his long, jet black hair, that goes down to his neck, watching it fall to the floor. He seems to notice, and he turns around in horror at the chunk of his hair lying on the ground.

Jay begins to burst out laughing, and I decide to just book it home, I need to get sleep anyways. I feel kinda bad for Richie, we're always playing pranks on him. I make a mental note to clip Jay's hair tomorrow, to make it even.

I get home to notice that even though it's late, my mother still isn't home. She always works late, so I'm used to never seeing her, unlike my father who is never away from home.

As soon as I enter my home, one of the best in district 5 because of mothers high paying work, I notice my dad, sitting on the couch, waiting for me.

He looks up as I close the door, a look of worry plastered on his face. "Your late, where were you?"

I resist the urge to point out that mom is always late, and he never mentions that. "I was just hanging out with Jay and Richie."

He sighs and slowly gets up, "And what were you doing?"

I know it's no use lying to him, as he would know, something to do with us two being so close. "Giving Richie a haircut."

He rolls his eyes, and I can't help but chuckle. "Alright, you've had enough fun today then, time to go to bed."

"What about you?" I ask, albeit knowing the answer.

"I'm going to wait for your mother, you've got to get some sleep though."

Neither of us mentions why, my name may only be in the reaping ball once, but it's my first year in and I can't help but feel terrified.

**Jay POV(surprise madafuckas)**

After Ebba left we stood there for the next couple minutes, him coming up with a plan of revenge, my just laughing at his now short hair. After atleast 15 minutes he finally comes up with a plan, which even I think is crazy. He wants me to lead her here again after the reaping, saying that we should cut his hair even shorter. After that he wants to somehow shave her bald.

"How are you going to manage to shave her?" I ask, seriously curious what he plans doing.

He looks at me with a look of mischievous that I don't think I've ever seen before. "We're going to knock her unconscious with a metal pan."

I look at him dumbfounded, waiting for him to burst out laughing and say he was joking. After what feels like an hour but could only be 2 minutes I speak up. "Well ummm, that's uh, interesting I guess..."

He suddenly bursts out in laughter, "Got you!" He begins laughing even louder. He must notice my dumbfounded look though, because he manages to stop his laughter long enough to speak. "You looked completely terrified! Now I just have to get Ebba!"

I can't help but grin at this, normally my brother Richie is the quiet one we prank, I guess our mischievous starting to rub off on him.

After that we both walk the short distance to our home. By the time we get in, both of our parents are asleep, but neither of us are tired. We both sit down on the couch in silence for a few moments before he breaks the silence.

"Ok, but seriously how are we going to get revenge on her?"

I smile at this, knowing that he seriously does want revenge on her. "I have an idea..."

I begin elaborating on my master scheme, his grin growing wider with every detail. Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day...

**Ebba POV**

I get up with a start as my alarm goes off. I quickly get out of bed and go into my bathroom. After taking a shower and washing my pixie cut hair, I get dressed. I decide to slip on a light blue dress that goes down to my knees for my reaping outfit.

I run downstairs, right away noticing that I slept too late. My mother is already gone, and father already started eating without me, which he almost never does. I walk over to the table and he notices me, putting down his cup of milk.

"Sorry I didn't wake you, wanted to let you get some sleep."

I let out a sigh, "What time is it?"

"30 minutes till the reaping. We have time to eat a light breakfast."

I sit down and we eat some rolls, making some small talk. After finishing I get up and decide to leave without father. He needs to get dressed, and the reaping is starting soon.

**Jay POV**

Me and Richie sit patiently in our 12 year old section, waiting for the reaping to begin. The mayor steps out and gives the same boring speech he does every year, before introducing our escort, Rickie Kalimar. He steps out and goes on about how it's an honor to be here, blah blah blah. Finally he finishes and slowly struts over to the female bowl, and digs around the bottom looking for a slip.

He snatches one after what feels like an hour, then walks over in slow motion to the podium.

He unfolds the slip, and freezes for atleast 30 seconds before reading, "Ebba Lark!"

My heart sinks, did she just say Ebba? No, of course she didn't. Her name is in there once, I must have been imagining it. But sure enough, Ebba slowly makes her way out of her section, sobbing loudly. I lock eyes with her for just a second, and see the fear in her eyes.

How was she picked? Her name was in there once, when there are girls with their name in the bowl 50 times. Me and Richie have our name in there once, what if we're picked?

The answer comes sooner then I expected, because the next thing I knew, the escort was saying my name.

**Ebba POV**

"Jay Malvina!" The escort squeaks, snapping me back into reality. I see Jay slowly make his way out of his section, and a new wave of tears begin. How could we both be picked? We only have our name in there one time each!

Jay makes his way up on the stage, shaking, but fairing better then me. He takes a step towards me, and wraps me in a hug, instead of the customary handshake.

I feel a pang of guilt, while I'm here crying about this, Jay is staying strong, and trying to calm me. This thought allows me to stop my sobbing, and wipe my tears away. I pull away from his embrace and look at him face to face.

We were both coming home, all that we needed to know was our mode of transportation. And if I am going to do one thing, it's going to be make sure that he doesn't come back in a cardboard box.

One look at his face tells me he's thinking the same thing. Let the games begin.


End file.
